Potential users of cosmetic fluids such as nail polish do not want to purchase relatively large containers of fluids which may prove to be unsatisfactory after purchase. For example, a nail polish color as displayed on the container may appear to be satisfactory before actual use, but may be found to be unsatisfactory when the polish is actually applied to the nails. It is, of course, possible for a potential user to purchase the container and throw it away after one unsatisfactory application, but such action is obviously costly and undesirable. The same problem arises when purchases of cans of paint or other fluid materials are made.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a new type of small leakproof container and applicator of fluids which is inexpensive and can even be thrown away after use and which will enable a prospective user to test use a small quantity of fluid before deciding whether or not to purchase a larger container of fluid. For example, when the fluid is nail polish, a new type container may contain only enough polish to enable the user to test a single coat on all ten nails.